Feel the Music
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: What do you do when you have everything? You have the perfect girlfriend,the greatest job,adoring fans, money... What if something better came along? What do you do?... Go and get it! SasuNaru. Genre 2 may not fit... *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

What do you do when you have it all

What do you do when you have it all? You have the house, the money, the adoring (almost stalker-like) fans, and the most beautiful girl by your side. What if something better comes your way? What do you do…? Go and get it of course! Sasunaru!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)**

Sasuke Uchiha growled out when he heard the insistent knocking on his door. Honestly, would these people just get the picture and leave him the hell alone? If he didn't answer the door the first seven-hundred times they knocked, seven-hundred and one wouldn't be any different. He was half tempted to just open the damn thing and tell his fan club to go to hell. They were grating on his nerves and one day they would cause him to snap.

After ineffectively trying to ignore the annoying beating on his door, he finally got up from his position at his grand piano and wrenched the damn thing open.

"What?!" he snapped, his cool completely lost.

The person at the door obviously noticed how angry the Uchiha was because they visibly flinched. Sasuke was snapped out of his anger enough by this action to feel a little guilty. The boy before him looked no older than eighteen, about two years younger than Sasuke. He had sunny blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, a delicate looking face although slightly marred with six whisker-like scars, three on each cheek, and he was about a foot shorter than the Uchiha. The blonde was quite average looking, but then everyone was average looking when you had a super model girlfriend.

Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, was by far the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth. She had smooth pale skin, beautiful sea-green eyes, bubble-gum pink hair (a little bright but it suited her), and she was really sweet. To Sasuke, she was the perfect girl, and what guy wouldn't kill to have a super model girlfriend?

The Uchiha was brought out of his little girlfriend reverie when the person before him cleared his throat.

"Um… hello," the blonde said nervously; it looked like he was avoiding meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"It's okay," the Uchiha said, guilt coming back full force; he didn't mean to scare the blonde, "You can look at me, I'm not really that angry. I didn't mean to be a bastard."

The blonde laughed; it was a rather nice sound. "It's not that," he said with quite a beautiful smile, "I'm blind, so I can't see you anyway."

"Oh," Sasuke said, almost drowning in the guilty feeling he had, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," the blonde said with a shrug, "people never know I can't see until I tell them, you're not the first one." He got nervous again. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? I think I could come back later if I'm bothering you…"

"Oh no, no," Sasuke said, "I was just playing my piano and thought you were one of my crazy fans. They constantly come over to try and talk to me… You're not a crazy fan are you?" he asked the blonde.

The boy laughed his pretty laugh again; the Uchiha felt a little butterfly in his stomach. "A fan yes; crazy? I hope not," he said, causing the Uchiha to smile. "So that was you on the piano? It was really good; I almost thought it was a recording."

"It will be," Sasuke replied, "It's something I'm working on for a new album." He looked at the blonde, "Did you need something?"

"You _are_ Sasuke Uchiha right?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke nodded, but then thought about how stupid that was because the blonde couldn't see him. "Yes," he answered, "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde replied.

"Okay Naruto, what did you need?" Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the blonde's name fit him extremely well.

"Well," Naruto started, slightly nervous again, "I'm a future number one hit singer and my manager/assistant knows your manager whom suggested we meet so we could maybe talk about you and me maybe making a CD or a couple… something like that…" He chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"A couple…? I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend," the Uchiha replied with a slight laugh, "but maybe we could work on that CD."

"Ahh!" the blonde exclaimed while waving his arms around in front of him to accidentally land on the Uchiha's chest, "That's not what I meant!" He blushed furiously when he felt his hands on what must have been an incredibly muscular chest; he pulled them away quickly but felt the rumbling of a laugh before he did. "I meant a couple a CDs, not a _couple_ as in two people who like each other."

The Uchiha continued to chuckle. This blonde was quite amusing. "You're an interesting person Naruto Uzumaki; I think working with you would be nice. But first…" he said, looking the blonde up and down, "tell me something…"

"Okay," Naruto said, "what?"

"Are you asking me to do this with you because I am Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most well known musicians of our time, and you'll get loads of fans just for having my name on the cover?"

The blonde looked affronted. "I am actually quite offended you think I would do that, even if we don't know each other," he said, a slight pout on his scarred face. "And no," he said, still slightly put out, "I'm asking you to do this because your manager Kakashi Hatake gave my manager a CD of yours after my manager mentioned after a meeting how he wanted me to start off with someone well known because he didn't want possible fans to be put off because of my blindness or average looking appearance." He said that all in one breath and Sasuke was surprised that he could actually hear what was said. "Plus, I thought your playing was beautiful and agreed to bother you so that even if I completely sucked at least I would get to hear you play in person," the blonde finished with a blush. He turned his head away from Sasuke, or at least where he thought Sasuke was, trying to hide his flushing cheeks.

"Answer accepted," the Uchiha said with a smile. Yes, the blonde would be really nice to work with. He turned his gaze to the end of his driveway where he saw a navy blue Tahoe parked. "Is that your manager?" he asked, seeing someone in the driver's seat.

Naruto turned his gaze towards the direction of the big car. "Yeah," he said, "I couldn't really drive here myself," he said with a laugh.

Sasuke felt like slapping himself in the face. Honestly, he felt like an asshole. "Sorry again," he said, "I kind of keep forgetting you can't see." He wanted to slap himself again; did he really just say that?

The blonde turned his head towards Sasuke; he smiled a huge white smile that was even apparent in his empty eyes. "Thanks Sasuke," he said, "I think I prefer it when people treat me normally anyways." He blushed again but didn't turn away.

Sasuke's heart thudded in his chest. Naruto had a really beautiful smile… "So, when will I get to hear you sing?"

"Umm… When can I hear you play?" he asked to avoid answering Sasuke's question.

"Dobe, you heard me playing earlier," Sasuke replied, slightly confused at the blatant avoidance of his question.

"Yeah, but that was through a door and I was knocking on it so I could barely hear you."

"But you still heard me, even only slightly," Sasuke replied, thinking he'd won.

"Well you can hear me talking can't you? My voice can't change that much whilst singing can it?" he asked with a smirk. Point: Naruto.

"Touché," Sasuke replied, "I guess we'll both have to wait then."

"I guess so," the blonde replied, turning his head towards the car again when he heard the horn honk "I guess I have to go," he said, almost sadly.

Sasuke smirked. "Awe, don't cry for me shortie, I'll see you later," he said.

Naruto flushed in both anger and embarrassment. Point: Sasuke.

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I'm not that short teme," he said.

"You're about a foot shorter than me," Sasuke corrected.

"Seriously!?" The blonde's pout grew bigger; he sighed heavily. "I'll get Iruka, my manager, to work with Kakashi on when we'll get together. When they know, I guess they'll tell us," he said. He turned to Sasuke the best he could. "Bye," he said, still pouting before walking in the direction he remembered his car being earlier.

"Bye," Sasuke replied with a wave. He actually hit his forehead this time; why did he wave?

The Uchiha walked back through the doorway of his house and sat back down at his piano. He was about to start playing again when he heard knocking on his door.

He almost rushed to the door, slightly hoping to open it and see blonde hair and tan skin. He opened it to see his girlfriend; it surprised him that he was slightly disappointed.

"Sasuke!" the pink-haired girl squealed, practically pouncing on him. She wrapped her slender arms around his pale neck and kissed him happily on the cheek.

"Hello Sakura," he replied closing the door behind her, already used to her over-enthusiastic greetings. He put his arms around her waist and walked her backwards to his music room. He sat her down on the piano bench and placed himself next to her. "How were things at the studio today?" he asked, playing a few random scales softy as he listened to her explain her day in full detail.

Actually, he couldn't really say he was listening. Sure, he heard her talking, but her words were just flowing through his ears like water from a faucet; his mind was focused elsewhere… _specifically _on a blonde boy he just met.

There wasn't anything really special about the blonde. He had a nice smile and a _very _pretty laugh; it was almost musical. Sasuke loved any type of music: country, rap, classical, blues, hip-hop, you name it, Sasuke loved it. He even liked the music that everyday things made, like the gentle whistle of the wind or the call of crickets at night time. Naruto seemed to have a natural musical tone to his laugh, but his voice was different. It wasn't hard to listen to, yet Sasuke didn't know if he was looking forward to listening to him sing or not. He was rather intrigued to know if the blonde was good enough to sell albums… He didn't seem to have too much confidence in himself and that would be a problem… Guess he'd just have to wait and see…

"Sasuke, that's beautiful," he heard Sakura say suddenly, "Is it something new you're working on?"

The Uchiha looked at the girl confused. What was she talking about?

He suddenly knew though when he heard himself playing.

He did that quite often; he'd zone out and his fingers would get a mind of their own. Many of his music teachers told him it was a natural ability to make music from his thoughts; most of the time he was so caught up in what he was thinking that his mind told his fingers something to play and they did it. When he was mad he would find himself playing short, brisk notes, normally low and fast; when he was sad he played both low and high notes at a slow, mournful pace. That's how most of his music was formed, by accident. He listened intently to the tune of this new song.

The notes he played weren't necessarily slow, but then they weren't moving quickly. They were almost lazy. He heard beautiful chords, and his left hand played a low steady rhythm that complimented the higher notes. He raised an eyebrow at the loving feel the music had… He hadn't been thinking of Sakura…

"No," he said, almost quickly, "just some random tune." He took his hands off the keys and turned to the pink-haired woman, "Please continue," he said.

She shrugged the music off, never really as into it as Sasuke was, and smiled brightly at him. "Anyways, as I was saying…" she said, and then continued to tell the Uchiha about every single part of her day. That was the one thing about the model he couldn't stand; she always wanted to talk about her day, and it's not even that she wanted to share her day with him but it was how she wanted to give a play-by-play of her _entire_ day… all of it. She would start about when she woke up at 7:30 a.m. to when she arrived at his house at 5:45 p.m. and she would make sure she missed no details, major or minor. Sometimes he wanted to just grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she would just stop talking. He invested in Aspirin when they started dating; it soon became his best friend.

Sakura was great and all, but _damn_ did she talk too much…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So Naruto, how did it go with Sasuke?" Iruka Umino asked his adopted son. Iruka adopted Naruto when he was eight years old and he became the boy's father. When Naruto went blind at the age of eleven and took up singing to entertain himself, Iruka became something like a manager, not trusting anyone else with his son. The blonde had an _amazing_ voice. Iruka was almost positive that Naruto had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard; he was certain it could put angels to shame. When Iruka met Kakashi Hatake, a mask wearing pervert, he got the blonde's first real opportunity to become big. Kakashi agreed to listen to Naruto sing if Iruka went on a date with him; he agreed and thus came the agreement that Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha would make an album or two together.

"It went good Iruka," the blonde replied with a smile. He felt around for his seatbelt and buckled himself with ease; it actually took a lot of practice to be able to fasten his own seatbelt, but he refused to let being blind handicap him. It did for a while but he was used to it now, with only the occasional bumping into something, normally somewhere he didn't go frequently. He had been proud of himself when he found the Uchiha's front door with only verbal directions from Iruka. "He said that I was an interesting person and that I'd be nice to work with!" the blonde exclaimed, kind of sounding like a pre-teen girl gushing about her favorite boy band.

Iruka laughed. "You know Naruto," he said, his warm brown eyes twinkling, "Uchiha-san has a girlfriend."

"Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed, face flushing brightly; why did it seem that everyone thought he wanted to date the Uchiha? "What's it matter if he has a girlfriend? It's not like we're dating… we aren't even friends!"

"Yet…" Iruka said. "I bet by the first song you and him are like best friends." The man wasn't exaggerating either; Naruto had this affect on people where it was nearly impossible to _not_ like him.

The blonde just smiled. Actually, he was hoping very much that the Uchiha would be his friend. If they were friends, he could probably hear the beautiful music Sasuke made and he wouldn't have to pay for it or anything. The Uchiha could play almost any instrument and make it sound tear-jerkingly beautiful. Naruto's favorite instrument to listen to by the Uchiha was the piano… Gods, Sasuke could play the thing magically.

Suddenly, a thought struck the blonde… "Iruka?" he questioned, "What does Sasuke look like?" He couldn't believe he didn't think to ask sooner. When he thought about it, he pictured the Uchiha as someone as beautiful as his music, but what if he was just as average looking as himself? Yeah, he knew he was nothing to look at… but (and he hated to admit it) if Sasuke wasn't beautiful he would be kind of let down. Someone who could work such magic into something just _had_ to be just as magical looking.

"Well," Iruka said, stopping for a red light, "he's probably one of the nicest looking instrumentalists I've ever seen. You know some people choose to play instruments as apposed to singing or something flashier because maybe they want to be behind the scenes but Sasuke… if I looked as good as him I would flash it everywhere." He started driving again when the light turned green. "He's about a foot taller than you,-"

"So he wasn't lying?" the blonde questioned, almost sadly.

"No," Iruka laughed, "He really is a good bit taller than you. He looks about 6'2"." He laughed some more when the blonde pouted. "His hair is slightly spiked and it's as black as a raven. He looks as if he works out too, but not too much. He was _just_ big enough for his shirt to be a little snug, and I could see his biceps from the car." He looked at the blonde quickly and noticed a blush. "Why are you blushing?" he questioned, almost slyly. He saw the way Naruto had grabbed onto the guy's chest. "I guess you already knew he was muscular, right?"

**Gasp**. "You saw that!?"

"Yes," the man replied, "I saw you feel on his chest." Iruka laughed.

Naruto felt like he'd die from embarrassment. "I wasn't _feeling_ on his chest. I just didn't know he was standing so close to me- it was his fault!" The flustered blonde crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid and turned his body away from Iruka so the man couldn't see his face.

"It's alright Naruto; you don't have to make up excuses. I could see the way he looked at you, the way he made you blush…" He tsked his son and laughed. "You know you can't hide anything from me. You like Uchiha-san," he taunted. Naruto blushed and refused to take his father's bait. He ignored Iruka completely as they continued the drive back to their house. As he ignored Iruka, he allowed his thoughts to wonder to Sasuke, his mind imagining what he looked like. All the images he came up with were beautiful. He recalled the way the other had laughed and the deep rumble of his chest when he did so. Sasuke's girlfriend was very lucky to be with him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_p.s. _**SOOOO?! How was it? GOOD? SasuSaku… sorry. But you know me- SasuNaru is in the near future!! Promise! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your honest opinions… Do you like the way this is going so far- I have a bunch of cute plans for future chapters! When will Sasuke finally get to hear Naruto sing…HeeHeeHee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Sasuke, I've got terrible news!" Sakura exclaimed, latching herself to said raven's arm. She had just now, after an hour (almost two) of non stop mouth movement, finished telling Sasuke all about her day. Apparently she almost got into a full blown fist-fight with her so-called best friend and rival model, Ino Yamanaka. They got into their usual I'm-better-than-you banter and had had to be separated by their photographers. Sasuke was rather surprised that when the day was over and they were no longer on the job, they acted like sisters. He would never understand the female brain…

"What's that baby **(SasunaruTLA: ***_**gag**_***)**?" the raven asked, walking into his living room, Sakura still attached to his arm.

"I found out, just before I left the studio, that I have to go to Spain for a photo shoot," the pink-haired woman pouted. "But," she said, getting a huge smile upon her face, "I can pull a few strings and maybe you can come with me…?" She had such a hopeful look on her face that Sasuke hated to say no but…

"I can't Sakura, you know that," Sasuke said, sitting down on his overly large and comfortable black leather couch. "I have music to work on and just before you got here, a guy named Naruto came and asked me if I could make some CDs with him. Apparently, his manager and my manager are friends or something." He shrugged his shoulders and pulled the girl into his lap.

"Sasuke," she whined; he hated that sound, it was really high pitched and sharp. "I think you love your music more than me," she exclaimed, "Every time I go out of town or something and offer to take you with me, you always choose your music first. Like about two months ago, I had to travel two hours away and you didn't even visit. You said you were busy." She pouted and her green eyes started looking teary.

"Oh gods Sakura," the raven said, slightly pleading, "Don't make that face… please…" He reached up and pulled her lips to his. **(***_**author has stepped away momentarily as to not barf on**__**the keyboard**_*** Otay, I'm back).** The kiss was simple and short. "I don't choose my music over you," he said, still gently holding her face; he smiled softly at her **(Uh-oh…),** "It's just that it's my job, just as modeling is yours. I have to pay the bills somehow right?" He kissed her gently again **(***_**bleh**_***)**.

"Yeah, I guess," the model said, still slightly pouting. But then she shrugged; "There's always my next trip right?" she asked, her mood completely changing.

"Yes, of course," the raven replied. "When do you leave?" he asked. He leaned back into the couch and almost sighed contentedly; his couch was so comfortable…

"Tomorrow," came a mumbled and dejected reply.

"What!?" the raven exclaimed, snapping his full attention to his girlfriend. "How long will you be gone?" He stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'll be gone for three months, possibly longer…" she replied, tearing up again. "My boss said that she would have told me sooner, but she didn't find out until today, when the job was offered. She said it was too big of a chance for our agency to pass up."

"I don't see why," Sasuke said sourly, "You already have the world's most beautiful female model; what more do you need?"

"You mean model_s_," Sakura said, "a lot of girls work there."

"Who said I was talking about them?" he asked, capturing Sakura's lips again with his own.

"Sasuke!" the model exclaimed, long trip forgotten, "You're so sweet!" She wrapped her arms around his pale neck and kissed him deeply.

"Don't tell anyone," the raven replied with a smirk. He leaned in to kiss her some more, but a phone ringing interrupted him. "Shit…" he breathed, reluctantly removing himself from Sakura's grasp.

He walked to the kitchen and snatched the phone off the wall. "Who the hell is it and what do you want?" he snapped angrily.

"_You saw him right? He was sexy wasn't he? Those pouty lips and tan skin… "_

"Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned, hearing his manager over the phone. The words registered in his mind a second later. Of _course_ it was Kakashi, who else would start a conversation with 'pouty lips'? "Who are you talking about? _What_ are you talking about?"

"_A Mr. Uzamaki came to your house today right?"_ the man asked, as if Sasuke were stupid.

"Kakashi," the raven exclaimed, disbelief clearly etched into his voice, "You sick bastard. Naruto is way too young for you."

"_No, no, no,"_ the man said, _"not Naruto you idiot… the blonde's manager, Iruka Umino. He is absolutely gorgeous. He reminds me of one… of my… books… Wait. You think Naruto is sexy?"_

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Where did that come from!?" For some reason, his face felt a little warm. What the hell was Kakashi talking about?

"_I asked if you saw 'him', you said 'who?' I asked if Naruto came to your house, you automatically assumed I was talking about the blonde… Don't deny it Sasuke."_

"I am not denying anything," the raven replied, the heat leaving his cheeks.

"_So you're _admitting_ to thinking the blonde is sexy?" _ The perverted manager asked, his teasing smile evident in his amused voice.

"Can you please stop twisting my words around Kakashi? You're giving me a headache."

"_No, what's giving you a headache is your denial. Just admit it, you think Naruto is sexy."_

"No, _you're_ giving me a headache, and _I'm_ about to hang up." The raven rubbed his forehead, trying in vain to ease the pain he could feel starting up. Why did two of the most important people to him hurt is head so much? At least they weren't together… He rubbed his head a little harder.

"_Fine, back to why I called,"_ Sasuke could hear the pout in the man's voice; he was such an over-grown perverted toddler, _"Did you see him?"_

"I only saw Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"_You only had eyes for Naruto…"_

"What?" the raven asked darkly.

"_Nothing… So, the other day, I ran into this gorgeous brunette in the music studio, literally. He apologized non-stop until I finally introduced my self and convinced him that it was okay. So then there was this almost awkward silence where I was just looking at him, and he had the most delectable blush on his face. He seemed to finally get some courage to ask me if I could help him with his client/son who is trying to make a CD. I told him I would listen to the boy sing if he would do something for me first. He agreed without knowing what I had planned and I got him to go on a date with me."_

"That's black-mail Kakashi," the raven said amused.

"_Well it worked didn't it?" _Sasuke chuckled. _"Anyways, we went on our date and I tried really hard not be too perverted, but I lost a little bit of control when he got some chocolate syrup on his cheek from his dessert and I couldn't reach my napkin…"_

"You licked it off didn't you?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer.

"_It was only a little bit, and he didn't even get mad at me, he just blushed a bright red."_

"I'm surprised you don't make my CD covers look like pornos Kakashi."

"_Would you let me?"_

"Hold on, let me think… hell no."

"_Then stop interrupting me. So, we left the restaurant and I dropped him off at his house where I met Naruto. He's a really sweet kid; you couldn't even tell he was blind. Surprisingly, I felt a little guilty about the chocolate syrup incident, so I offered to listen to the blonde sing then and I would let them know if you two could work together the next day."_

"And…?" Sasuke prompted, some what anxiously. "Can he sing?"

"_Sasuke,"_ the perverted man said seriously, _"That boy can sing just as well as you can play your _best_ instrument, possibly better. He has probably one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard. I'm sure even an _angel_ would kill to sing like him." _

Hmm… so the blonde could sing _that_ well? "When are we going to start working?" the raven asked.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Naruto," Iruka called from downstairs, "dinner's ready!"

"Okay," Naruto called down. Iruka was still unsure why he allowed the blonde to have a room upstairs. He knew the blonde was perfectly capable of making his way safely downstairs, but the father in him worried. What if one day, he wasn't home and Naruto miscalculated his steps and fell to his eminent death by breaking his young neck. What if—

"Iruka, are you worrying about me again?"

The brunette man spun around to face the blonde boy who had made it safely down the steps. He flushed slightly. How could the blonde always see right through him, even when he could see nothing else? "Sorry Naruto," the man said, "but you know how I feel about you living upstairs."

"I'm eighteen Iruka, not four. I'm perfectly fine." The blonde walked confidently to the kitchen table and sat down. He knew exactly where everything was and he could find his way around the house like he could still use his eyes.

"Okay Mr. Eighteen-year old," Iruka replied with a smirk, setting a plate down in front of his son, "But just wait, one day you'll make me mad enough to rearrange the house," he said sitting across from the boy. "Then, you'll listen to me and move down here where I won't have to worry about you breaking your neck."

"You know you wouldn't change the house on me," the blonde said with an adorable smile, "You love me too much."

"When you make those cute faces who couldn't?" Iruka replied. He watched as Naruto reached a hand up to grab a fork. Every time they ate together in the house, Iruka would put everything down exactly in the same spot as it was the day before. He made sure to put everything where Naruto knew it would be. And, the blonde knew Iruka too well because he really _wouldn't_ suddenly change the layout of the house, no matter how mad he got.

"So Iruka," the blonde asked, swallowing a bite of rice, "When do we get to work on the CD?"

"I'm not sure when you and Uchiha-san will work together." The man replied, smiling. He had to fight off laughter when Naruto blanched and spit out another bite of rice.

"Iruka!" the blonde exclaimed, face flushing a bright red, "I wasn't asking about Sasuke. I was just asking when _we_, you and me, could start working." He glared in Iruka's direction, knowing full well that his father was trying not to laugh.

"Oh," the man said, feigning innocence, "I thought you meant _we_, as in you and Uchiha-san. Why are you asking about you and me? You are working with him."

"Then I guess you'll be working with Kakashi then?" the blonde shot back. _Ha, in your face Iruka!_ Naruto cheered in his head.

"Yeah I will," the brunette replied, not missing a beat although he blushed, "But not nearly as _hard_ as you and Sasuke!"

The blonde leaned back in his chair with a horrified gasp. "Iruka!" he exclaimed. Said man just laughed. "You went on _one_ date and he's already messed up your mind!"

"Come now Naruto don't be so embarrassed, you know you were thinking the same thing."

"Ah!" the blonde yelled, jumping from his chair, his face still bright red, "You're my dad, you can't make me think things like that!"

"So you _were_ thinking about it?" Iruka teased. The blonde's mouth fell open and his face seemed to get redder; it looked like he was struggling to speak. "Just finish your dinner," Iruka said, "Then you can go up to your room and think about Uchiha-san all you want." The blonde felt his way back to his chair with a pout while Iruka tried to fight off the grin on his face. He wasn't meaning to tease the blonde, and he sure as hell didn't like giving the blonde certain _things_ to think about, but he was trying to fulfill two roles: a father and a friend. Naruto would always be his son and he enjoyed being a father, but he also felt obligated to be a friend sometimes. Naruto barely had any friends so Iruka took it upon himself to be one whenever the need to be a father wasn't as important. He would tease the blonde about people he liked but then he would worry if he went out. It was hard to be two different people sometimes, but he enjoyed it.

Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it!" the blonde exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and running into the living room. Iruka held his breath like he always did when the blonde would run off somewhere, but he didn't hear a crash or the cursing accompanied with one. He began to eat his food.

"Hello?" Naruto said happily, "Iruka and Naruto's house."

"_Is this Naruto?"_ came a deep and sexy voice. Naruto recognized it easily.

"Sasuke?" he questioned confused. He felt his heart beat flutter some. That was strange; they just met earlier that day.

"_Yeah, this is Sasuke. I was calling to ask about tomorrow…"_

"Tomorrow?" the blonde questioned, confused.

"_Yes, tomorrow,"_ the other replied, _"I talked with Kakashi, and he said we could start working tomorrow as long as it was okay with Iruka. He was going to call, but I opted to instead. So what do you think?"_

"Tomorrow is great," Naruto said, not even coming close to hiding the happiness in his tone, "I'm anxious to hear you play in person anyway."

"_As I am anxious to hear you sing. From what I've heard, you have the voice of an angel."_ Was it just Naruto, or did Sasuke have a really sexy voice?

"Ha ha," the blonde laughed, a little embarrassed with a flush on his cheeks, "I don't have the voice of an angel."

"_Oh, you're right,"_ the Uchiha said, Naruto pouted slightly, _"I heard it was better…"_ then his face broke into a smile.

"Thanks Sasuke, but I don't know if you should get your hopes up too high… I could just happen to suck out loud."

Sasuke chuckled; it was a deep and warm sound. _"Well, I doubt it," _he said; Naruto's heart fluttered again. _"About tomorrow… I don't really like to work at the studio, mainly because most of my fans know where it is and they are incredibly distracting, so I had my own studio built at my house. I would prefer to work there, but if you wouldn't like to be at my house all the time we don't have to do it there."_

"Oh, I think I'd prefer not to work at the actual studio either," the blonde replied, "I've been there a few times and I don't like it. It's kind of smothering and I can never get the feel of the music. It kind of makes me feel like it's just a job to them… Sorry," he mumbled then, "I guess that sounds pretty stupid, it _is_ a job…"

"_No,"_ Sasuke replied a weird softness in the tone of his voice; it was kind of like… hmm… like he'd just discovered something amazing, _"I think that describes how it makes me feel too. To them making music is making money, to me it's a passion."_ There was silence for a moment and for some reason Naruto felt anxious and more fluttery. _"Come to my house around lunch time, my girlfriend is leaving in the morning so I should take care of her first."_ The fluttery feeling in Naruto's heart went away, being replaced by a slight twinge; he'd (amazingly) forgotten that Sasuke had a girlfriend. _"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"Um, yeah, I'll get Iruka to bring me around 12:30; is that too early?" The blonde was highly disappointed for some reason.

"_No, that's fine. I'll see you then… Bye."_ And then he hung up.

"So Naruto," Iruka questioned, from the kitchen, "how long will you and Uchiha-san be going at it?"

The blonde blanched and his feeling of disappointment was quickly replaced with that of tremendous horror. "What do mean 'going at it'!?!?!?" he exclaimed loudly. "Has Kakashi rubbed off on you that much!?!?!?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I meant how long were you going to be at Sasuke's house… you did that one _all_ by yourself." Naruto tried to glare at his father, but his sightless eyes looked a good foot away from him. Iruka laughed. "I'm over here, Naruto," Iruka said, still laughing at the blonde's childish antics. The blonde replied by sticking his tongue out. "So when do I drop you off?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**SasunaruTLA: **I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not having updated in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long!!! It makes me feel AWEFUL!!!!! I wrote my excuse out in my new story Yin and Yang… It was kind of long so I don't want to type it again… WOW do I feel like crap… I really am sorry… PLEASE REVIEW!!! I have so many things to catch up on… but I will!!!! I PROMISE!!!!! _bow_


End file.
